Sunstone Extended
by Sk22
Summary: I just thought the story needed a continuation exactly where it left off, or it might just be my longing for Ally. Comments appreciated.


Hi, whoever writes here is Ally, I do not have Lisa's talent for these things, but I wanted to record this before she got the idea to exaggerate everything like last time. Even with the end of the first part of our love story, a lot happened afterwards, and as much as I like that attention has turned to Allan, I think it needed to be told as well. You know, shortly after reading the end of our story, I kissed her, as strong and smooth as all the other times she needed me to confirm my love. We lay on the couch, but she stopped kissing me, held my face in her hands and smiled, and I confused I asked:

\- What's it?

\- I want to have a baby, our baby.

I walk away a little and, according to Lisa, with a more confused expression she had already seen me do.

\- What do you mean, "a baby"? You know ... It's kind of impossible for "our baby".

\- You understood me. A baby, for us, to be the heir of the Carter house.

\- Are you trying to convince me about Game of Thrones? That's foul play, Mrs. Carter.

\- Would not it be nice to have a baby with your best friend? They could grow up together and be best friends.

\- I do not know if a son of Allan would be a good influence.

\- I do not know if you would be a good influence, Aunt Ally.

I smile and kiss.

\- I feel like I can make our baby now.

\- I feel you can try.

Yeah, we did sex on the couch. Okay. Not that I kept toys around the house in case of need, but luckily we had a rope around.

The problem with the subjects you do not want to talk about is that you're going to have to talk about them, it's inevitable. You dodge, you think you ran away, but sex only distracts you for a few minutes.

-Do not think you're going to escape a conversation just because it was too much.

-I was not thinking that. Look at your blouse.

I throw the blouse at her and she smiles. The same smile that I fell in love, with when she bites her lower lip for being nervous. Damn, what were my votes anyway? Something about doing everything for her happiness. Shit of unbreakable promises. My cell phone rings, it's Allan.

-Hey, dad, what's up?

\- We 're ... Leaving the house. Are you already at the coffee?

-No, listen to an accident, but we'll be there by now.

The truth is that Allan and I had the same unforeseen and Anne was half "stuck" if you understand me.

It's a universal truth that friends are always there to support you and understand you, which almost nobody likes to remember is that they are almost always there to laugh too.

\- A baby?!

Allan said and laughed so loudly that the old men on the other side of the restaurant turned to see.

-You can stop now, you idiot.

-Look who's going to be the mom now.

\- You stop and help me here. What do I do?

\- What have you got to do? You adopt or do an artificial insemination and hang onto a friend to donate DNA. I'm here to help.

-I'm not going to have your child, asshole.

-Why not? I could give away my charm and he would not be a social pachyderm like you.

\- Shit, Allan, seriously. What do I do?

-You do not want children?

-No, I do not know.

\- You never thought of that?

-It was never a possibility.

-Well, you're a girl, so you were born with that possibility.

\- You understood me.

\- Hey, Ally, what's the problem?

\- I do not know.

I knew, I just did not know I knew.

\- Hey, if I can be a parent, you can be a funcking mother.

-Aaaaah.

I smile and put my head on the table. Very frustrated and confused.

\- And speaking of funckig mother, look who's coming back from the bathroom if not the best mother in the world and Lisa.

I take my head off the table before they know it.

-Allan, do not talk like that, the baby can believe it.

They kiss and Anne sits in front of me with Allan. Lisa sits by my side and I feel her touch my hand with her, she says:

-So what were you talking about?"

I look at Allan with desperation, he knows my look of despair.

-About how long it takes for me to become the best father in the world.

-Hey, it's only a short time, Dad.

\- Yeah, every day I get calmer.

\- And that annoys me, as a person waking up in the middle of the night to go and buy avocado for me can be so quiet ?!

-Darling, I was not sleeping, I had just finished Doctor Who's marathon on TV and was entering the room.

-You look like you guys have all control, Ally, okay?

-It's all about Anne hating avocado.

\- Saw?! Someone remembers. Allan did not ask, nor did he find it strange, it was not.

-You'll say you did not like the avocado or ... What came next?"

\- I loved every part.

And they look at each other, smile at each other and kiss. Lisa looks at me and I know she realized, she realized.

We got home, she comes in first taking off her scarf and bonnet. I close the door and finally I say:

\- I'm scared, okay?

\- What? Of what?

"That things change if we have a baby, us. I love us.

\- What? Of course things will change.

-Great, that reassures me.

She holds my hands and looks into my eyes.

-Ally, of course some things are going to change. Let us become more responsible, perhaps more worried and certainly older. And we will be more than we and Bonkers, but our love will not change, I love you forever, remember?

She kisses me. You always hear something in her that you never knew how to explain. Sometimes she knows how to master the situation.

-I feel like I want this baby now.

-I feel like I can not wait."

I play against the wall and kiss. Gentle, always kind.

\- Do not scream.

\- Yes, mistrisses.

I went down to her legs, well I did my best. Of course she screamed.

You shouted.

\- Yes, Mistresses.

-Do you know what happens when you disobey me?

\- Punishment.

If you are one of the 5 people in the world who has seen Lisa's butt, and that includes her mother, you know how well it hits her and how she likes it, and if you've never tried, I'm sorry she's mine now. When it's over, we're both exhausted and sweaty. We lay in bed.

\- Tha ... That was ... was new, where did you learn?

\- On ... glub, night of ... of canes.

\- I liked.

-I ... I know my love.

Yeah, I'm good, very good. But the point is that we were going to have a baby, it was really going to happen and finally I was not freaking out with that at least.


End file.
